Just Another Day
by mAc Chaos
Summary: Bulma has to leave and Vegeta is forced to take care of Capsule Corp. in her absence. But is he up to the task?


JUST ANOTHER DAY 

It was just another day at Capsule Corp. as sunlight streamed through the windows and basked the halls in the warmth of summer.

"Urk!"

Trunks slammed forcefully into the cold metal wall of the gravity chamber, rebounding off it and landing on the floor in a crumpled heap. Taking in deep breaths, he attempted to right himself, the perspiration on his face belying his attempt to act nonchalant in front of his smirking father. Weighed down by the immensely enhanced gravity, every move Trunks made was an accomplishment in its' own right. "Come now, Trunks! You can do better than this. It looks like we'll have to train a bit more than usual.", Vegeta said smugly.

Groaning, Trunks picked himself up. His father's training regime's often began at six in the morning and ran until the middle of the night. Howling, he launched himself at Vegeta and the room shook as two gigantic powers viciously collided, sending sparks and flame everywhere.

***

Hanging up the phone, Bulma bit her lip nervously. She had just received a call that required her presence for a corporate contract that could make Capsule Corp. billions if she handled it right. But that left her in a predicament... Who would govern Capsule Corp. while she was away? Trunks had school, and Bra was too young to be trusted with such a responsibility. Suddenly, her eyes gleamed as the answer formed.

***

For some reason that Vegeta could not place, he shuddered. Shrugging off the tingly sensation running down his spine, he resumed the always enjoyable activity of beating his son to a pulp.

***

Dragging himself dejectedly away from the gravity chamber, Trunks grabbed a towel and wearily began to dry the sweat that had formed over his face. What he needed was a shower! Running off to shower before dinner was ready, Trunks did not see Bulma walk into the gravity chamber, where Vegeta was still cleaning up.

***

Sensing her presence, Vegeta turned around and let his face assume the usual frown that often played across his face when he dealt with the woman. What did she want now? Hadn't he took out the garbage like she wanted? He had more training to do... "What do you want, woman?", he inquired impatiently.

She seemed to be preparing to tell him something... Uh oh. Something shrieked warning within the recesses of Vegeta's mind before she suddenly told him, "I have to go on a business trip tomorrow, and you're going to have to take over for me while I'm away."

With that, she grabbed her bags and ran out of the room, leaving a confused Saiyan prince. "What?! Woman? Get back here!" Vegeta yelled in desperation, but it was of no use. She was gone.

Vaporizing a nearby training bot, Vegeta proceeded to angrily execute several punches and kicks in the air as he resumed his training, trying to busy his mind with his sole objective of defeating Kakarrotto.

***

It was the next day, and Vegeta sat confused at Bulma's desk as the small office was filled with glowing sunlight. So... What to do? Not that he would admit it, but he had no idea what he was supposed to accomplish by taking her position. Luckily, he noted with relief, the woman had sensibly left behind a list of the activities he would have to do during the day.

"Hm... Let's see... Restock on office supplies... Hmph, doesn't sound hard."

"..."

He looked at the list again. How was he supposed to get the office supplies? And what supplies? His stomach grumbled, snapping him out of his train of thought. After a moment, it came to him. Of course! Food! What else could be more useful to those working hard? Apparently, according to the instructions, there was a laptop inside the desk that he could use to order all the necessary materials for the company to run.

"But... How do I get the laptop?!" He attempted to find a button or switch that would possibly reveal this 'laptop' to him, but all he saw was the flat desk, with a picture of himself and some other miscellaneous material such as papers and pencils. Fumbling around for some way to open the desk, his anger began to swell as the action proved futile. In his rage, his hand stumbled upon a small latch. Impatient, he yanked it. The entire drawer came flying out and smashed against the opposite wall before sending all its contents over the floor.

"How could this contraption be so WEAK?!" He growled in frustration. He pulled another drawer open, more delicately this time. To his immense satisfaction, there was a small rectangular device in it that he had seen humans use before. "This must be the laptop!" He concluded, and set it on the desk after swiping all the fragile material off in one clean motion.

"Now, to order the supplies! Food, no doubt... It IS nearing lunchtime..." And he would've ordered enough food to feed an army, had not one insignificant problem hindered him...

"HOW DO I USE THIS THING?!" He howled in agony. Simpering down, he remembered that he had to have proper behavior while being the president of the company. Ordinarily, he never cared for the position, but noting the power he now held, he was strangely reminded of his prince-hood and as such resolved to act the way a president should.

Hearing his bellow of rage, a secretary flitted in the room. She seemed entirely too bubbly and happy for her own good. "What is the problem, sir?" She chirped in a voice that grated Vegeta's nerves.

"NOTHING. I just want to know how to turn this THING on." He pointed a trembling hand at the offending device.

With a quick flip she turned on the laptop before leaving the room and flashing an irate Vegeta an air-headed smile.

Becoming increasingly panicked by the change of the screen and the ever increasing windows that seemed to be popping up, Vegeta randomly pushed several buttons in hopes that one would order the food.

Suddenly, it began to make highly pitched beeping noises, while some queer sign flashed on it over and over, saying something like 'Error' or whatever the infernal machine had. His hand shook as a ki blast enveloped within the room. He was going to put away this piece of garbage once and for all! No... Putting his hand down, he calmed himself. Such behavior was not proper for a president, let alone the last living true Saiyan.

And it would've worked, too. The secretary came in and placed a three foot high packet of ordering material onto his desk and left. Vegeta took one look at the papers before his eyes quickly glazed over and an unearthly howl of anguish filled the room.

The entire building shook from the blast.


End file.
